vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Younger Toguro
Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 7-C | At least 7-C Name: 'Toguro '''Origin: 'Yu Yu Hakusho '''Gender: Male Age: Around 70s Classification: 'Demon (used to be a human) '''Powers and Abilities: 'Super strength, speed, durability, agility, endurance, demonic ki manipulation, able to flick air with his thumb so fast it has an effect like bullets from a machine gun (though far stronger), able to absorb the souls of weaker humans and demons in a large radius around himself, immortality (type 1), skilled martial artist, regeneration (mid-low, regenerated a chunk of his arm Genkai shot off with a Reigan), able to greatly enhance his muscles and altering his muscle structure to a prodigious extent (allowing him to augment his physical capacity) '''Attack Potency: Multi City-Block level | Town level | Town level | At least Town level (Stopped Yusuke's final Reigan) Speed: Hypersonic+ | Hypersonic+ (can fight Yusuke at equal speed) | Hypersonic+ (blitzed Kuwabara, superior to Yusuke before the boost) | Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Class K+ (able to carry the Dark Tournament Ring around on his back with no issue in a far weaker percentage than 30% form) | Class M+ (far stronger than a form that could carry around a ring weighing over 1,000 tons on his back) | At least Class M+ | Class G+ (completely halted the forward motion of Yusuke’s most powerful Reigan. A much weaker Reigan barreled through a thick stadium wall, a skyscraper-sized slab of concrete and a few kilometers of forest via pure momentum) Striking Strength: At least Class GJ (capable of sending his older brother flying several kilometers with a single kick and effortlessly killing normal humans with just a poke) | Class TJ (the force of his punches cause massive craters in the ground) | Class TJ | At least Class TJ Durability: Multi City-Block level | Town level (took absolutely no damage from Yusuke's Spirit Gun that was worth 15 kilotons of TNT) | Town level | At least Town level Stamina: Very High Range: Extended human melee range (his punches create surges in the air that destroy things), several to hundreds of meters with projectiles Standard Equipment: Toguro can use his older brother as a shapeshifting tool Intelligence: Expert martial artist, decades of combat experience against humans and demons, expert at psychological warfare, orchestrated and helped arrange the Dark Tournament. Weaknesses: Toguro literally cannot fly, and is heavily lacking in truly powerful ranged attacks other than his Finger Bullets and Deadly Arm Sweep. Notable Attacks/Techniques: '- Muscle Transformation:' Toguro can alter the concentration of demonic ki in his muscles, and control it so he can choose to use a specific percentage of his strength, such as 20%, 30%, etc. He can even go into an overload mode of 100%, which gives him an even greater boost to strength, speed, and durability. '- Finger Bullets:' Toguro can flick his thumb so rapidly that it creates fast and powerful air bullets like those from a machine gun, as a result of a tiny vacuum erupting from the action. '- Soul Absorption:' In order to fuel his 100% power boost, Toguro can absorb the souls of significantly weaker humans and demons around him through two openings on his shoulders. '- Deadly Arm Sweep:' Toguro simply charges energy into his arm before lashing out with a backhanded sweeping gesture. This is enough to release a cutting energy wave, powerful enough to instantly kill any lower-class demon it contacts, or create an oblong shaped energy ball which can cause huge explosions on contact with objects in its path. This power can also be used by simply extending his arm and firing an energy blast from it, as he demonstrated against Genkai before killing her. Another possible demonstration of this power is the red energy waves that Toguro can produce while punching, one of which he used to casually destroy the entire Dark Tournament fighting ring. Key: Base Toguro | 80% Toguro | 100% Toguro | 100% over 100% Toguro Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Yu Yu Hakusho Category:Antagonists Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Demons Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Shōnen Jump Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Male Characters Category:Immortals Category:Regeneration Users Category:Soul Users